


Magical Kisses

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporarily Human Derek Hale, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: “I wish I could just drain your pain away,” Stiles murmured. He wiped the last of the blood away and winced at the bruises that were starting to form on Derek’s cheeks.“My mom always said that kisses were magical healers,” Derek said.





	Magical Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> Smowkie asked me for a kissing prompt, which was "First kiss + Sterek " in the kissing prompt thing I reblogged on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy some fluffy hurt/comfort! ...I say as if I don't already know you love this freaking trope... :P

The battle with the witch had come as a surprise to all involved. What started out as a minor threat turned into a major disaster as the witch managed to cast a curse that turned all the werewolves in the pack human. In the confusion that followed the witch tried to escape, but ended up misjudging her spell and knocking herself unconscious. Stiles had called Chris, and he came and took her away.

They all had made their way to Deaton’s where, after many confusing and frustrating hours, they were told that the curse was nothing fatal and that it would wear off within a day or two. There was a lot of grumbling and complaining, but everyone eventually left to go back to their own places and heal. 

Well, most of them went back to their own places. Stiles wasn’t about to let Derek go off to his own. He knew how Derek was, knew that Derek would just sulk and not take care of himself.

Stiles drove Derek back to his own apartment and ushered him inside. He led Derek, who had been mostly quiet through the entire thing, to the bathroom and had him sit down on the toilet seat.

“I know Deaton said you’d all be okay, but I’ve had enough cuts and bruises to know that you have to be hurting,” Stiles said as he rummaged under his sink for the first aid kit. Derek’s face was covered in gashes and dried blood, and Stiles’ face hurt just looking at them.

He pulled out the kit and turned to face Derek. Derek was staring at him, just staring, and Stiles fidgeted a little before grabbing a cloth from the kit and getting it wet. He stepped in front of Derek and softly placed the cloth against Derek’s face and started cleaning the blood away.  Derek hissed in a breath but otherwise remained still.

“I wish I could just drain your pain away,” Stiles murmured. He wiped the last of the blood away, tossed the rag into the hamper, then winced at the bruises that were starting to form on Derek’s cheeks. 

“My mom always said that kisses were magical healers,” Derek said. 

“Is that so?” Stiles lifted his eyebrows when Derek ducked his head. Stiles placed his fingers under Derek’s chin and gently raised his head back up. Derek’s eyes landed on Stiles’ lips before darting off the side. Stiles smiled as the tips of Derek’s ears turned pink. It was a shame that the bruises on Derek’s face were hiding his blush because a blushing Derek was absolutely adorable.

“Maybe we should test it out, then,” Stiles said. Derek’s eyes darted back to Stiles’, and Stiles bent down to press a soft kiss against a bruise on Derek’s cheekbone. Derek’s eyes fluttered shut as he exhaled shakily. 

“Better?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head no.

“My other cheek hurts,” he said, voice soft and uncertain. Stiles smiled as he moved to the other side of Derek’s face and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Stiles ran his fingers gently through Derek’s beard as he moved up and pressed another kiss against a bruise on Derek’s forehead. Derek shuddered and opened his eyes. 

“Anywhere else?” Stiles asked. 

Derek stared at Stiles for a long moment before he took a deep breath, then let it out. “My mouth,” he said, almost too quietly for Stiles to hear. 

Stiles ran his thumb softly over Derek’s bottom lip. They had been dancing around each other for months. It had been a fun dance, one that his dad liked to tease them both about, but Stiles hadn’t wanted to push for more until he knew Derek was ready. Apparently, he was ready now.

Stiles looked up into Derek’s eyes and waited until Derek gave a tiny nod and a small kiss to Stiles’ thumb. Stiles slid his hand over to gently cup Derek’s cheek, then he bent down and pressed his lips softly against Derek’s. Derek shuddered under Stiles then placed a hand on Stiles’ hip and pulled him closer. Stiles tried to keep the kiss soft and gentle, but Derek seemed to have a different idea as he deepened the kiss. 

Stiles pulled away and carefully pressed his forehead against Derek’s.

“We are doing that again once you feel better,” Stiles said, and Derek hummed in agreement.

“Maybe a date first?” Derek asked. Stiles pressed a kiss against Derek’s forehead then stood back up.

“Deal,” Stiles said. He couldn’t even begin to hold back his smile when he saw how bright Derek’s was.

 


End file.
